It has been the usual practice during overhaul to remove the fuel nozzles and guide vanes from the jet engines of an aircraft, and to soak the parts in an appropriate solution so as to remove the residue fuel varnish and carbon from the surfaces thereof. However, such a procedure is time-consuming and costly.
The process of the present invention causes a high pressure spray of water and detergent solution to be emitted from the fuel nozzles of the jet engine, with the fuel nozzles and guide vanes in place in the engine, in order to clean the nozzles and guide vanes thoroughly without the need to dismantle the same from the engine.
A feature of the process is that it operates entirely by penumatic means and without electricity, so that it may be carried out in any atmosphere without danger of explosion and thereby be safe for hangar use.